lupisvulpesfandomcom-20200214-history
Darky
For the updated version of Darky click here. "'Bout 2 years...Its hard to get them out."-Darky in TBaW Darky was the original version of Darkky before being renamed and changed in almost every aspect. His real name was originally Dark, before the name was passed on to his Brother. Darky was a character in the series TBaW, him being one of the main characters. He was voiced by ChaoticCanineCulture. He was trapped in a cell with Maya, Delete, And Cliqo in episode 1, before digging a hole through the wall that took him 2 years to make. He was freed along with the others as Clock and Gideon helped them escape by unlocking their chains. He was was targeted by Critical Error in Episode 2 and in a attempt to bring him to Vanish, she was electrocuted and became defective. He took care of and grew attached to her afterwards. Backstory When he was young, his mother and father left him and his brother, Dark, with Vanish at his lab to watch over him as they went to do something. They never came back. At first Darky and Vanish got along, Darky even working for Vanish as a scientist. Over time Vanish grew more and more insane, seeking power and growing more violent. One day Darky accidentally did something wrong (Lupis has never come up with what that accident was, but it was something that happened in the lab) and Vanish turned on him, having DiZaZter throw Darky off of the roof of the lab as a punishment. Darky survived the fall and was then made a test subject. Darky is still haunted by this and keeps to himself. Similar to Delete, he has a negative version of himself called 'Negative Darky'. He was able to speak to Darky telepathically, despite Darky not even knowing of his existence. He also had the ability to create 'selves', but only Powermad, Truffula, Lie, Gear and Other existed during this time. Whenever a 'selve' was about to be created, his patches on his tail and leg would change into the color of the new 'selves' patches. Darky's patches would return to normal when the selve was created. Appearence and Personality Although he hasn't told anyone, Darky's mane can change color depending on his surrounds. Only three forms of his hair color have ever been revealed; White at day, Black at night, and Grey during the rain. His eyes could also change color depending on his mood, but were most often a dark purple. He is very loving to his friends and family and enjoys swimming and snow. He is very loyal and gets frightened easily. He greatly dislikes the heat dispite being build to live in hot conditions. He doesn't like to fight, but he will if he has to. He has a high interest in robots, in which he finds very cute. He has thick eyebrows and many accessories such as a collar, a headset, a bandanna and a clawed glove. His paws are shaped like hearts, his right paw having a stitched up crack in it resembling a broken heart. Darky had inherited his hair and pelt color from his father. He was said to have a second brother besides Dark, but this character was never designed or given a name. Strangely, this character was never brought up in Darky's backstory in TBaW. Darky is known to be good friends with Delete and Arsenic. He also had a crush on Critical Error. Darky also has Two brothers; Dark and a unnamed, undesigned character. Dark was the oldest and Darky was the youngest. Although the middle brother was never designed or given a name, he was canon. Darky might have had connections with Xi and Zu, although this has never been confirmed. Category:Characters Category:TBaW Category:Test Subject